Rockstar
by BieberLautnerFever
Summary: Leah is a famous singer with her band which is Nessie, Roaslie and Alice. Jacob Black and his friends adore Leah, what happens when he meets her for the first time? Love, Fame, and Jealously! No Mythical Creatures. Rated T for Language
1. Rocker

**Rocker**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I mean if I did this would be published in stores! And I don't own 7 Things by Miley Cyrus.**

**I am still doing Campfire Bonding.**

**Characters:**

_**Leah Clearwater - Lead Singer**_

_**Roaslie Hale - Lead Guitar and is dating Alice Cullen.**_

_**Alice Cullen - Drums and is dating Roaslie Hale.**_

_**Nessie Swan - Base Guitar and is married, but husband died from a drive-by.**_

_**They are currently in a concert located at Port Angeles**_

**Jacob's P.O.V**

Here I am at a concert of ths band "Hear me Howl" in Port Angeles. My two bestfriends Emmett and Embry and myself are obsessed with Leah the lead singer; I mean who wasn't? She was the only girl who wasn't gay or already married.

She rocked out and Emmett, Embry, Jasper, Edward, Quil, Sam, Paul, Jared, Collin, Brady and Myself are currently in the front row. **All** of us loved Leah Clearwater.

Once she finished singing 7 things cheers erupted and Leah announced they were doing photos with the fans and all 11 of us ran to the front of the line and the guard led us down all these halls and we now ended up in a room with a backdrop and we all said we wanted to take a picture just with Leah seperately and the guard went to go get her.

I can't believe I am actually here, about to meet Leah Clearwater! She's all my friends and I talk about! She-

My thoughs were interrupted when Leah Clearwater walked in with big eyes and her outfit on from her concert.

Sam was the first to regain his composure. "Oh my gosh! You- You're Leah Clearwater! The Leah Clearwater! Me and my friends love you."

Leah smiled at Sam and I felt a twinge of jealously. "Thank you." Leah smiled.

"So, you're like hot." Embry says and Jared hits him in the back of the head.

Leah laughs. " I get that a lot. So, should I just call all of you Thing One's through Eleven?" Leah says and then eyes me .

"I'm Jacob, that is Sam, Embry, Paul, Jared, Emmett..." I say all of our names calmy trying to impress her even though I was jumping inside.

"Oh, wow." Leah says and her eyes get big. "You know who you remind me of?" Leah says pointing to me. "Taylor Lautner. Dated him worst 10 months of my life." Leah says frowning.

"Do I remind you of anyone?" Emmett says raising a eyebrow.

"Umm, no. But I'm familiar with annoying and hogging attention." Leah says and crosses her arms over her chest. _Damn that makes her boobs so bigger._

"Ohhh, burnnnnnnnnnnnn." Jasper laughs while Emmett just huffs.

"So, bet all of you are thinking about nailing me aren't you?" Leah asks and all of us nod except me tryin to still play the cool and calm guy.

"Ok, the yes's are," Leah says while pointing to Embry, Jared, Emmett, and myself.

'' But, I didn't nod." I state.

"They all do that." Leah says and grabs my hand and takes out a sharpie and writes her number on my hand.

"I like you Jacob, but be your self. Because, suddenly I am omitting everyone else, except you. Got that?" Leah says raising a eyebrow while clicking her sharpie.

"Yes, Ma'am." I say before taking the sharpie and writing my phone number on her hip while she let's me.

"Ok, so let's take those pictures!" Leah says clapping her hands.


	2. Dates

**Dates**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, because I would've ended up with Leah an Jacob together!**

**Leah's P.O.V**

It has been exactly 5 weeks, since Jacob and I have been dating. We were supposed to go out for a date, sadly it was a public place with all the paparazzi and fans. Oh, well atleast it is fancy.

My two gay besties **(A.N I have anothing against gays! I actually find them pretty funny and awesome... not like that O.O) **Roaslie and Alice were going to help me with my makeup and dress and shoes.

An hour later here I am in a strapless colorful dress that has a black puffed out tutu and leather boots that ends on my knees.

"And last but least, here." Alice says handing me pink diamond earrings, blue and gray black polka dotted purse, a black bracelt and heart shaped silver ring.

I had to admit I looked hot. Notthat I am bragging, but I always look hot, but words just don't describe how hot and beautiful and sexy right now.

"Damn, Alice. How did you and Rosie do _this?_" I say leaning while looking into the mirror.

"Oh! Almost forgot!" Alice says strangling me and putting hot pink lipstick in my lips.

"If I wasn't dating Alice I would jump you." Rosie says laughing while holding Alice's hand.

"Thank you, Rosie. But I don't know if Jacob wants to share." I laugh getting up and puts on the shades.

"Ding-Dong!" We hear to doorbell chime.

"O-M-G" I yell getting nervous just before Roaslie opens the door revealing Jacob in a black drses up shirt with it button on the sleeved in the middle of his arm, his bootcut jeans, black levis fold down canvas pumps, and a boquet of purple roses.

"Wow..." We say in unison looking eachother up and down approvingly.

He hands me the flowers and takes my other hand. "Aww.. you remebered my favorite flowers. Thank's, babe; I love them." I say giving Jacob a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'm glad you love them, babe." jacob says giving me his number one smile I love.

"Use protection!" Alice, Rosie, and Nessie say before we walk out of the door.


	3. Paparazzi

**Paparazzi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

After our date Leah and I decided to go walking around the city. We were holding our hands just minding our own buisness then BAM! Surrounded by paparazzi.

"How long have you to been dating?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"What's your name?"

"Look over here!"

"Are yall getting married soon?"

Leah's eyes got big and she started running while dragging me along still stunned. When I finally gained composure we started running and Leah was ahead of me by like 5 feet, Damn, she's wearing high heel boots, how does she-

My thoughts were interrupted when Leah pulled me in a Body Piercings and Tattoo store called "Screamin' Ink and More!" in Neon colors.

"So..." Leah pants putting her hands on her hips. "I run faster than you." Leah smirks.

"Yeah, I was stunned there for a second." I say blushing and scratch the back of my head.

Suddenly the girl and guy behind the counter gasp and point at Leah. "You-You're Leah Clearwater! How can I help you?" The girl stutters and races the guy towards Leah who is now holding my hand.

"Um..." Leah looks at me. " No, thanks, we just wwanted to get away from the paparazzi." Leah says turning back to the employes.

"Oh, and this is?" The boy narrows his eyes at our hand then back to Leah's face.

"He's my boyfriend, Jacob. More than likely tommorow I can see it already "Hottie Dating Celebrity Leah Clearwater!" Blah, blah, blah."

"Oh, my name is Hope. Nice to meet you."

"You want me to sign something, don't you?" Leah says smiling pulling out her sharpie from her purse.

"You know your fans very well." Hope smilies getting out a magazine with the headline that says "Calling quits?" with Leah in the center with Taylor Lautner. Hm, he does look a lot like me.

Leah quickly signs it letting go off my hand and puts her sharpie back up taking my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Hope. Well we'll be going. Buh-bye." Leah waves dragging me out with her.

**Next Day**

**Leah's P.O.V**

"Knock-Knock!" I hear Roaslie, Alice, and Nessie chorus opening my bedroom door.

"What, guys?" I yell pulling back the covers on my bed and standing up in my Superman tank top and matching Girl boxers.

"Look." Roaslie says holding up a 4 magazines.

"Huh?" I say slipping on my black glasses (Yes, I wear glasses when Idon't wear my contacts) and white fluffy slippers. On the front all of the covers it has Jake and I running and each of them have different headlines.

"Shit." I curse before take the magazines.

"Well, I am going to go call Jacob and tell him I'm coming over and tell him what going on, I just hope he can handle with paparazzi, because I really love him." With that the three leave so I can get ready.


	4. Magazines

**Magazines**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, sadly. But I would've made Bella die. And I do not own Mean by Taylor Swift**

**Jacob's P.O.V**

Here I am just eating a bowl of Trix Swirls **(A/N I love that ceral :)) **next mintue I hear a knock on the door.

I open the door and it's Leah in a red and striped shirt with black skinny, skull earrings and a black purse.

"Hey, babe." I give her a kiss on the lips and shut the door once she's inside.

"Have you seen any magazines, lately?" Leah says sitting on the loveseat.

"No..." I say uneasily sitting beside her.

"Here." She opens her purse and hands me them.

I look at them and all of them are of me and her with titles such as "Who Is The New Hottie Who Stole Leah's Heart?"

"I understand if you don't wanna date anymore." Leah's eyes are watery.

"What are you talking about, babe?" I put the magazines on the table.

"I mean if the paparazzi is to much for you to-" I cut her off by kissing her.

She moans and deepens the kiss licking my bottom lip and I happily oblige while she stradles my waist.

"_You're. Room. Now_." Leah pants unbuttoning my jeans.

Just as I was about to pick Leah up the 10 stooges come busting in.

"Hey Ja-" They all stop shortly and look at me and Leah who just buttoned my jeans and is now sitting on the couch off of me.

"Hey..." I say while Leah gives a short wave.

"I knew you two were dating but, _Damn." _Emmett laughs while the guys all pile in and sit somewhere.

"What is this?" Embry holds up the magazines.

"Oh, gossip." Leah says uneasily.

"Was this taken yesterday?" Sam asks now looking at the magazine.

"Yep." I say popping the 'p' and rub my neck.

"Oh, wow... they work fast." Paul says and flips through a magazine.

"Yeah, just imagine what they have on the internet." Edward mumbles.

"Hmm... I could use that for my new song title." Leah snaps her fingers.

"Really? That's cool! How you come up with songs like that!" Jared exclaims.

"Sing some it.. pwease." Jasper pleads.

Leah raises a eyebrow. "I have it on my phone. And Jacob video taped it." Leah gets her phone out.

"Ooooooo I wanna watch it!" Embry yells while I hook ot up to my T.V and sit back down my Leah who is on my lap.

The video starts and all of us are laughing while the screen is shaking.

_"Jacob, concentrate." Leah says trying to stop laughing with her yellow mircophone._

_"Sorry, continue." I stop laughing._

_"1, 2, 1,2 Ready Go!" Roaslie says banging the drums._

_"__You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me  
>You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing<br>You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded  
>You, pickin' on the weaker man<em>

_Well, you can take me down with just one single blow  
>But you don't know what you don't know<em>

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<br>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_You, with your switching sides and your walk-by lies and your humiliation  
>You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them<br>I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you  
>I just wanna feel okay again<em>

_I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold  
>But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road<br>And you don't know what you don't know_

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<br>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game  
>With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening<br>Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
>Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing<em>

_But all you are is mean  
>All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life<br>And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_

_But someday I'll be living in a big old city  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah<br>Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city  
>(Why you gotta be so mean?)<br>And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
>(Why you gotta be so mean?)<br>Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>(Why you gotta be so mean?)<br>And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?"_

The videos ends.

"Going country?" Jasper asks.

"No, but our new album will have some country songs on it, and yall get the album for free, BTW. And we all are going to the airport tommorow." Leah says clapping.

"What, why?" I ask confused as ever.

"Because, the Music Awards 2011 are airing in two days and I am nominated for Best Album, Best Band, Best Girl Group, and Best Outfits." Leah sighs.

"Freggin' awesome!" Emmett yells.

Leah laughs. "Worst part is... I don't get to sit by yall." Leah frowns.

"Why?" I ask slightly pissed.

"Because, us celebrities have to sit close to the front but don't worry I got all the closet sits possible."

"Who are you sitting by then?"

"Alice and Roaslie are going to be on my right while Nessie is on their far right and on my left is... Taylor Lautner. And drama is to come."

**A/N: I DIDN'T MEAN TO PUT BELLA IN THE STORY, SO JUST LIKE ERASE HER PWEASE :))**


	5. Awards

**Awards**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the awards thingy.**

**Leah's P.O.V**

The crowd was loud and excited for the event coming in 20 minutes.

"So, Leah, How're things with Taylor?" Katy Perry smirks behind me.

"We aren't dating." I say frustrated while Nessie, Roaslie, and Alice roll their eyes.

"Oh sorry to hear." Katy says sitting back in her seat.

If you haven't already noticed Katy and I don't like eachother. her first impression to me and the band was just.. URGH! I wanna strangle her. She thinks she's all that, but to me she's just a rainbow slut.

If anything Roaslie and Alice hate her her more, because of what she said about them being gay and that didn't turn out pretty, nothing with Katy does.

Nessie was dress fancy in a strapless lace white poofy dress and her hair all fancy, Roaslie was girly in a short hot pink dress that had beads around it at the waist, Alice was in a simple short black dress with a short v-cut. **(A/N- Look at my page for what Leah is wearing and the other band mates)**

"10 minutes to show starting" The announcer yelled.

"Well, well, look who it is." Nessie points at the isle and it's Taylor walking down with his Twilight cast in tow and they sit down. And I mean everyone of them from Kristen Stewart to Chaske Spencer.

"Hey, Lee." Taylor says smiling.

I narrow my eyes at him and scowl.

"5 minutes to show!"

"What's with the face." Taylor smirks.

"You, that's what." I say clenching my jaw.

"Lee, calm down." Nessie whispers.

"And 5, 4, 3, 2 ,1!" The show starts.

"Hello, welcome to the..." the host says and soon they start with the awards. Turns out I was about nominated for everything.

The first nominee was for the "Best Girl Band" and 5 band's were nominated including us.

"And the winner is... Hear Me Howl!" Emma Stone yells while the screen goes to our surprise faces and we stand up walking to the stage while the crowd applauds loud.

Once they hand us our award trophies thingys they move out of the way so we can say or speeches.

I was up first; I leant down to the mircophone with the award in my right hand. "I would like to tha-" I was interrupted by a fans chanting.

"Howl! HOWL! HOWL! HOWL!" They chant.

I laugh and lick my lips smiling about to say something mean while the host cuts in. "How aabout they do a live performance instead of Katy for one of their new songs?" The crowwd cheers but Katy stands up and screams obscenties and gets asscorted by security.

"We would love that." I smile forcefully trying not to scream. "I would like to thank the fans! Yall rock!" I yell holding up my left hand in a Rock 'N' Roll hand signal.

After Rosie, Ness, and Ali say their speeches we go backstage and they go to commercial so we can go back to our seats.

The whole fans and celebrities look at us wide-eyed while we walk back to our seats.

"Congrats." Taylor murmurs. I look over at him and the whole Twilight pack, my name for them, are frowning. Hm, guess they don't like me because I broke up with their precious, Tay.

-Best Quote: Taylor Lautner for "Does my being half-naked bother you?"

Best Female Actress: Kristen Stewart later-

"The nominees for the Best Girl Celebrity are..." The screen plays and after that once plays the one for Best Guy Celebrity. "and the winners are...once again Leah Clearwater and Taylor Lautner!" The crowd yells and I sit there stunned then hand my other award to Nessie and walk with Taylor to the stage.

Once Taylor is done with his speech I step up. "I am honestly speechless. I-"

"Hey, are you and Taylor even dating?" Kristen Stewart asks clearly pissed she's losing to me.

"No..." I say into the mircophone clenching my trophy trying not to yell.

"Exactly, because he is dating me." Kristen smirks.

"Hey guess what?" I say sweetly smiling.

"What?" She says slightly confused I didn't blow up.

"I don't give a fuck." I smile bigger while there are gasps.

"Thank you, and good tonight!" I yell and walk backstage while Taylor is follwing close behind.

Taylor stops and grabs my arm and spins me around to face him.

"What?" I say nnot hiding the tone that I was pissed off.

"I want one last kiss please." Taylor says leaning his forward against my own.

"Alright, but no one knows about this, got that?" Tay nods.

I press my lips against his and he licks my bottom lip and I oblige with a moan;

After our hot makeout session we go back and they already started the other award with me in it, _Damn_.

"Best Couple Kiss winner is... well surprise, surprise, Leah and Taylor!" Justin Bieber announces simling. If I didn't know any better i think he had a crush on me.

Once we got to the stage, _again_, I gave Justin Bieber a hug before he moved to give us some room.

Taylor stepped back and motioned for me to go first. "Okay, I would like to clear up a few things." I say. "First of all me and him aren't a couple." I motion between Taylor and I. "Incase you haven't heard Kristen's... remark." I glance toward Kristen. "Second of all I am not dead." That gets a few laughs from the audience. "Third of all I am dating a fan, Who cares? I don't becaucse I love him and no I'm not pregnant." I step back to give Taylor a turn.

After he is over we walk back stage again. "I can't believe I have already won 3 awards!" I say smile.

"Well, me and you are neck and neck. Good luck." Taylor smiles obviously annoyed.

**(A/N I'm just goanna do this cus' I don't feel like typing all the speeches and crap.)**

**Best Album- Hear Me Howl for Howling in the Night**

**Best Band- Hear Me Howl**

**Best Outfits: Hear Me Howl for every outfit**

**Best Girl Couple: Alice and Roaslie from Hear Me Howl**

**Best Sexy Celebrity Boy and Girl: Taylor and Leah**

**Best Sexy Celebrity Over All: Leah**

**Best Bad-Ass: Leah**

**Best Lead Singer: Leah**

**Best Ex-Couple: Leah and Taylor**

"And when we get back we are going to hear from the band that won 12 awards, Hear Me Howl!"


End file.
